El Calor de Entre tus Brazos
by Ivygldg
Summary: Harry se ha levantado temprano para contemplar un nuevo amanecer.


Era oscuro todavía. Las mañanas en el norte de Escocia tenían la mala costumbre de tardar más de lo habitual en hacer que el sol saliera. Harry observaba, desde una ventana perdida en los pisos más altos de Hogwarts, las montañas por las que el sol aparecería conforme siguiera pasando el tiempo.

El sueño no había sido amable con Harry, negándose a darle un respiro de todo el estrés que estaba acumulando. Voldemort, las visiones, Umbridge, los exámenes… Todo estaba empezando a subírsele a los hombros y Harry estaba empezando a flaquear.

Si, tenía pequeños respiros. Las clases del Ejército de Dumbledore eran de alguna forma una especie de respiro. El simple hecho de ir a hablar con Hagrid en las escasas horas libres que tenían eran una forma de respiro. Sin embargo, no daban el respiro suficiente.

Eran momentos como esos en los que Harry venía a esta ventana, que de alguna forma seguía encontrando una y otra vez, a pesar de no tener una ruta clara, en los que venía aquí a olvidarse del mundo. Había encontrado este lugar durante toda la debacle del Heredero de Slytherin, cuando ni siquiera el seguro apoyo de sus más íntimos amigos lograban acallar los murmullos y las miradas que le seguían a todos lados.

De alguna forma no lograba escucharse nada, ni Peeves causando destrozos, ni los fuegos voladores de los gemelos Weasleys, ni los cientos de estudiantes que en cuestión de horas estarían recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts de una clase a otra. Harry casi podía pretender que no quedaba nadie más en el mundo por el que preocuparse. Que podía ser solo Harry, en vez de El Niño Que Vivió o un majadero que solo buscaba sembrar la discordia en el mundo mágico.

Un sonido alcanzó los oídos de Harry. Pasos. Ligeros y medidos, acompañados posiblemente de una gracia solo comparable a las mejores bailarinas de ballet profesional. Harry lo sabía, había visto a la persona que acompañaba esos pasos más de una vez por los pasillos entre clases.

Había otra persona que había encontrado este lugar también. Y que, casualidades de la vida, lo usaba para lo mismo que lo usaba él. Olvidarse del resto del mundo y fingir que no era nadie. Harry tenía que admitir que no había sido precisamente amable la primera vez que se vieron. Prejuicios a flor de piel y todo eso. Pero cuando lograron llegar a un acuerdo sobre el espacio de este lugar y las condiciones de su uso compartido, Harry tuvo que admitir que la compañía era agradable.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás de Harry, este estando apoyado contra la columna que delimitaba la ventana y que, desde el ángulo adecuado, podía ocultarlo del transeúnte casual.

"Harry." Una voz suave y casi susurrante lo saludó.

"Daphne." Respondió él, casi de forma reverente, disfrutando lo poco que habían disturbado el silencio.

"Me llegó tu nota." Ciertamente, si no ella no estaría aquí, pero Harry no iba a mencionar la obviedad. Ella ya le había dicho que le preocupaba todas las responsabilidades que le estaban cayendo encima.

Le había mandado una simple hoja de pergamino con un _Te necesito_ cuando se había levantado de la cama. Dobby había aceptado el mandado agradecido como el solo podía estarlo al 'Enviar un mensaje de el Gran Harry Potter'.

El roce de la ropa alertó a Harry de que Daphne estaba rodeándole, para ponerse justo delante de él. La corona de pelo dorado casi cortando su línea de visión con las montañas al otro lado del lago. Sus cuerpos apenas unos centímetros separados uno de otro. Harry mantuvo su mirada inamovible. Sin embargo, Daphne subió una mano hasta su mejilla, y con un poco de presión, logró que Harry bajara la mirada y centrara sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los suyos azules cielo. Entonces Daphne vio. Todo el resentimiento, la culpa, la ira, la impotencia, las ganas de hacer algo que hiciera una diferencia de verdad. Todas acumuladas detrás de una máscara de desafío contra la dictadura establecida por Dolores Umbridge. Todas acumuladas detrás de la sonrisa que dedicaba a sus compañeros cuando lograban hacer bien el hechizo.

Algo dentro de Daphne se rompía cada vez que Harry portaba la misma mirada que tenía ahora. Poniéndose un poco de puntillas, Daphne rozó ligeramente sus labios con los de Harry, dando un suave beso que Harry devolvió con la misma delicadez, para inmediatamente cortarlo y envolverlo completamente con los dos brazos. Daphne enterró su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry y este la envolvió con sus brazos, dejándose hundir en la calidez que trajo de repente el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

Justo en ese momento, el primer rayo de sol despuntó el valle entre las montañas, bañando de luz y calor a ambos. En ese momento, Harry se permitió dejar salir un par de lágrimas. Cuando no pudo evitar que siguieran saliendo, Harry estrechó el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra la melena de seda que Daphne portaba por cabello y se dejó perder en el momento mientras durara.

Ese momento llegó demasiado pronto, pues en estos tiempos más que nunca, estas pequeñas interacciones que compartían no podían salir a la luz. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía descubrir lo que compartían en momentos de necesidad. Harry abrió los brazos y Daphne se separó de él, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas sin derramar.

Daphne acarició la mejilla de Harry, intentando limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que se habían formado. Compartieron otro beso de despedida en forma de promesa. Una promesa de apoyo en los momentos más difíciles o cuando quisieran dejar de ser el Chico de Oro o la Reina de Hielo. Y Daphne desapareció con pasos suaves y medidos por donde mismo había venido, con una postura perfecta, digna de las damas de la más alta corte y una expresión de hielo que no delataba ni el más mínimo cambio de pensamiento en ella.

Harry dirigió la mirada una última vez al amanecer y se puso en marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor, con energías renovadas y una paz mental que hacía ya un tiempo que echaba en falta.


End file.
